Sometimes life gets in the way of cosplay
by Zephyr-taicho
Summary: Do not even ask about cheesy title or the fact that this does not really link to Thor apart from the cosplay that occurs. Group of friends go to San Diego Comic Con. Strangeness ensues! Rated T due to paranoia and drug use!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. There is an actual aim to this story. Yes it doesn't really class as a fanfic apart from the occasional mention of Thor cosplay. It is my groups drama exam plot and everyone agreed that I should upload it here. Therefore I have. Lots of fun trying to contemplate how the flip to write this considering it makes no sense whatsoever. enjoy and if you could... REVIEW. You may actually be helping us by doing so ;).**_

* * *

><p>In 2013, me and a group of my very close mates took a trip to San Diego Comic con. There was me (Luke), Steph, Erin, Theo and my younger sister Helena who was begging me to let her go. We arrived in San Diego (with 10 suitcases in tow) and spent the first two hours trying to find our hotel. Once we arrived at the crummy place we were staying in we split off into separate rooms. Me and Theo were in one and the girls in another. A small piece of advice. Never order all the food on the room order menu the cost is insane! Anyhow the girls decided to come into our room when we weren't even finished getting into costumes! GOD! You think they'd learn to knock. It's not easy to get into Thor and Loki costumes and make it look perfect in two hours. They weren't happy. Hypocrites. It takes them twice as long to get ready on any other day. Whilst we piled into the tiny lift my helmet got stuck everyone laughed. It wasn't funny! One of the horns went dodgy.<p>

Arriving at Comic con we took part in the masquerade. The presenter was a bitch and everything went wrong from thereon in. Steph completely forgot she was dressed as Sif, Helena didn't bother to turn up and Theo refused to acknowledge anyone who didn't call him Thor. Not to mention walking off stage was awkward, everyone was staring at us. We got off stage and Thor. Sorry **Theo **sprinted off with Steph at his heels yelling something about a great quest and a signing?! Helena joined them and me and Erin decided to go and look at comics. I was looking for a few vintage ones to complete my collection. We met up a little later and once again Helena was absent. We decided it was time for lunch and I spotted a noodle stand. Theo still having trouble with whether he was Thor on not spotted a dog and deciding it was a wild boar ran off after it. God almighty was that going to become a regular occurrence!

I left everyone to deal with that and decided that a mayo chicken sounded good right then. I left still wondering where Helena had disappeared off to.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just mention that this <em>DID NOT HAPPEN!<em>**

**please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was just settled into McDonalds when I got a text from Erin saying that they were in the hotel bar and asked if I wanted to meet them there. If you're expecting something interesting in this blog then you're gonna get it!

I arrived to discover that my sister had been drugged and nearly raped! I should have been looking after her and I didn't and let her run off somewhere. God I was so stupid. I was supposed to have protected her while we were there and I didn't. I didn't really get any sleep that night and although Helena had recovered in the morning we didn't really feel like going to Comic Con that day.

We stayed around the hotel and decided to get coffee from downstairs. Helena was for some reason shouting at Steph in the lift I wasn't really paying attention and I have never asked what it was about. They solved it between themselves and they're pretty good friends now so I guess there is no reason to know what it was. Anyway, Steph stormed out of the lift and Helena the other way. Like I said too many people ran off in those few days! And it drove me mad! The remaining three of us went to get the planned coffee and I was pleased to find that Theo was acting reasonably normal.

Another thing that seemed to have become a regular occurrence during our stay in San Diego was urgent texts and phone calls. Honestly you'd think that we couldn't possibly get into any trouble going to comic con for a few days but we still managed to get banned from San Diego! All because of a few days! Come on! We were only going on holiday!

Yes somebody else managed to get into trouble and it certainly wasn't anyone I'd expected to. Steph, after storming off had somehow found cocaine. Snorted it and had collapsed inside the lift. Helena was the one who had found her. She called me immediately and we then called an ambulance. We were in the hospital and I still wonder how that managed to happen in less than two hours of waking up. Theo was especially stressed out. He definitely liked Steph then. We had to fill out a tonne of paperwork before being allowed to see her and it was like hell. It took us another hour at least to fill everything in. that incident made me realize just how little we knew about Steph…

(FLASHBACK)

I can remember when I was about seven and we were playing stuck in the mud at school. Me, Theo and Erin that is. We all got stuck though I can't for the life of me think how. Anyways, Helena still as annoying then asked if she could play and save us all. I then suggested playing Gods and of course immediately chose to be Loki. Theo was Thor and he grumpily accepted that Erin could be Odin even though she had two eyes. Hahaha. We also had to let Helena be Hel. Me and Theo wanted somebody to be Sif and we spotted Steph at the side of the playground playing on her own with some Barbies. Of course we dragged her up to join us!

(END FLASHBACK)

We all became good friends after that but I suppose we had never really gotten to know her that well. The hospital was a nightmare and it really made us think about our trip and what had gone wrong so far. I mean why did it have to happen to us? We were relieved when the doctor came and told us that she had taken an incredibly small dose and she would be able to leave that evening. We still don't know where she ever found the cocaine. She refused to tell us. We stayed at the hospital all day to keep Steph company when she was conscious though to be fair. She wasn't exactly sounding all that sane when she was talking. I distinctly remember something about a bear? And yoda? Hmm. Guess we'll never know. She certainly didn't.

I think we got back to the hotel at around 11pm and Steph was insistent that she wanted to go to Comic Con the next day for the masquerade results.


End file.
